<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beef bongo by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030776">beef bongo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Garfield - All Media Types, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Food Kink, MILFs, Meat I want to Fuck, Multi, Necrophilia, Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, beef bongo, dead dove : do not eat, meat sceptar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cats, pigs, and jesus just wanna have fun fucking swiss cheese</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield/Lasagne, Garfield/Peppa Pig, Garfield/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Peppa Pig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beef bongo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red tomatoes drip on orange furry thighs. m says, stroking the cheese bcos and watching him be both tender and creamy. He sticks his tail in the Swiss cheese hole and moans like a pigeon on meth.</p>
<p>A peppered pig crawled out of the freezer and started banging the proprietor's snout nose into the lasagna hole. Lasagna squealed with delight. Pep slipped out of her red dress, revealing the hollow mouth of a devouring leviathan sticking out of her McCrisp thigh. Noticing, since he'd missed this morning's McDonald's deal, he greeted her, and she snorted.</p>
<p>"What are you guys doing?" - Gum asked as he walked through the door. Everyone else froze. Then the pulse-taking continued. Without questioning, Gum took off his tube pant leg and sniffed Garfield's ear gland. It was a cat thing, and then he began to maintain the anti-disability because he had pneumoconiosis.</p>
<p>(y/n)a-aaaah-ah” cried lasagne as u ppunded the grill meat w pversize mickey mouse chopticks. “You’ll take whatever chopstick i have in me” SmiRKED (y/n) lustfully *nuzzles the lettuce playfully XD* “anyways my fingernail is bled it got stuck in gumballs ballsack *waggles tongue and eyebrows at the same time*</p>
<p> Meat Tower Daddy's superiority complex grows endlessly “Mwahhahahaa you'll all worship my beef bongo lollipop” *cult dances rhythmically with the sound of ripping primal tendons. Swaying in the wind *(y/n) gasps and begins to hula dance on the flesh of Swiss cheese. Gumball notices and transforms into a creamy white milf (meat I want to fuck) two of the five gang members now occupy the meat grocery aisle.</p>
<p>Jesus, the butcher, notices and comes to climb the bones and gambas, bcos he's sure he has a good gumb-ass for chôp chôp. they turn into sausages at da clubz, garrison buys the sausages and enlists them in the fake boobs because he's unsure about his bikini shell. (y/n) felt lonely and started rubbing popcorn over garfield-meat’s crispy corpse buttcrack and ate it with the jaw behind their neck.</p>
<p>Then an atomic bomb is dropped and they all die miserable, slow and painful deaths from the orgasmic quality of Italian food ingested in Warminia and across the fucking planet - !!!!.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>